Someone tell me am I in love?
by Ryuu Clan
Summary: He decided he like her better drunk "Sasuke you pervert what did you do to me!" after all she was such a happy loving drunk. The rookies and oc are growing up and have started to notice things about the opposite gender to bad its not all for the good.


**Naruto Fan-Fiction:**

**Okay so I've been working on this story for a very long time and I've finally decided to post it!**

**This is a story that includes all Naruto Characters and the gang are either around 15 or 16. This does not really follow the story line at all but which story ever really does.**

* * *

**_ Valentines Day Blues_  
**

**_February 14, _**

Lovely Cupid had come and hit Konoha over night and love was at its full, from silly little crushes to the most intense of love and infatuation. It was February the 14th also known as Valentines Day that special day of the year were you show your love ones just how much you love them. And all the wonderful people of Konoha were in the loving mood…...well all except for a lovely group of Kunoichi who are once again spending another Valentines once again boyfriend-less and dateless.

"Don't you have a date Ino?" Sakura asked.

"Yah but I decided I wanted to be with my girls instead!" the blond said receiving looks that said_ 'As if liar!"_

Ino's face went sour "I had a date but he tried to take me to a cheap motel and didn't even buy me dinner first, seriously what kind of girl does he take me for!"

"Now that we could believe!" Tenten said smirking.

"This seriously sucks another Valentines day with no date and were not getting any younger." Sakura complained "Were gonna grow old and die alone!"

"Speak for yourself forehead I'm going to meet prince charming, marry him then go live happily ever after in his large castle!"

"What are you five?" asked the blue haired girl rolling her abnormal colored eyes "And what's with you guys wanting to get married so soon anyways…..?"

"Don't you want to get married someday too Akari?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Nope!" the bluet said stuffing her face with a piece of chocolate cake, the five Kunoichi were currently sitting outside of their favorite cafe enjoying a sweet filled lunch, this was a tradition for all of them if they didn't have dates to spend the holiday together. "I don't believe in marriage."

"What!" Ino yelled getting the attention of other people that were also enjoying a sweet filled lunch with their loved ones. "How can you not believe in marriage, seriously what type of girl are you…...haven't you ever dreamed of walking down the aisle all eyes on you in the most beautiful white dress only to meet Mr. Perfect at the end!"

Large Golden eyes met shocked looking blue eyes "Nope truthfully I never thought of that and as for marriage it just seems so…..Eh I cant find the word but you'll never see me dreaming of walking down the aisle in white."

Sakura sighed having gone threw this conversation with her friend about a million times before "You can just drop it Pig you know how stubborn Akari is."

"Okay I understand not wanting to get married but don't you have a special someone that you like?" Tenten asked.

"Depends what type of like the like, like how Hinata's** MADLY** in love with Naruto or the like, like how you wanna bed Neji?" Akari asked looking at the blushing girls "Because if that's it neither."

"I don't wanna bed Neji!" Tenten said angrily face still red trying to deny the accusation but Hinata didn't even bother to since it wasn't a big secret to anyone that she was madly in love with a certain blond… well everyone except for that certain blond knew.

Ino rolled her eyes "Okay let me get this straight You don't have crushes, You don't date, and now I find out you don't want to get married and I only find one reasonable explanation for all this..." the blond said seriously "…You're A Lesbian!"

Akari chocked on her tea at the accusation "So just because I don't show any interest in guys you automatically label me as a lesbian…." she paused taking in her own words realizing just how wrong and misleading they were.

"So HAH you do admit that you're a lesbian!" Ino exclaimed pointing her fingers making the group of girls receive more unwanted looks.

Akari rolled her eyes licking some frosting from her finger "I'm not admitting anything other than that I think you really need to mind your own businesses."

Sakura nodded "I could testify that Akari's not gay she use to have the biggest crush on a certain hot someone…."

A look of utter horror crossed the tan girls face.

"Who!" Ino asked practically jumping out her seat always looking for good gossip material.

"Don't say a word!" Akari said glaring at her so called pink haired best friend.

"DO Tell!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"NO!"

"Yes!"

Sakura looked between the two before an evil smirk came to her face as she sat back on her chair "Akari had the **BIGGEST** crush on…..Kakashi-sensei!"

"You Liked Kakashi-Sensei!" Ino yelled again getting much more looks from the people who just wanted to spend a peaceful day with their lovers.

"Why don't you yell louder I don't think Sunagakure heard you!" Akari hissed in a deadly voice that she usually reserved for enemies but it had no affect on anyone since she was blushing such a deep color of red it matched Hinata's.

"You…you…. like Kakashi-sensei….." Hinata asked stuttered out in surprise, even though she gave up stuttering a long time ago it still came back at times especially in the presence of a loud mouth ramen loving blond.

"N….no" Akari stuttered out blushing as she sat stiffly straight in her chair "I never had a crush on him it was just childish admiration which might I add I got over it years ago!"

Sakura rolled her eyes "Yah that's why you stare at him like a love struck school girl every time he's with in five feet of you."

"I do not!" Akari said huffing like a five year old.

"Its okay were not judging you" Ino said smirking "Anyways who knew miss goody-toe-shoe too perfect is so naughty and wants to bang her sexy sensei now that's real bad ass of you!"

"Hey if Gai-sensei looked like that then please sign me up for the list I would so tap that" Tenten said.

"I know right something about banging your sensei is just like a major turn on…..I feel like I want to be real naughty…Hey Akari I need a spanking…" Ino said the last part in a seductive voice.

_'I really need new friends'_ the bluet thought rolling her eyes "Trust me that's not all you need…..oh hey have you guys seen the guys today I wanna finish delivering my chocolates." It was like a tradition for Akari to deliver Chocolate and cookies to all her friends on Valentines Day.

"Their hiding in the training grounds." Hinata said preferring this conversation much more than the one Ino and Tenten were having about role-playing in the bedroom.

"Hiding?"

"Yup." Sakura said smiling "Girls are in ultra fangirl mode especially since Sasuke came back their all ready to proclaim their undying love!"

"Thanks." Akari said grabbing her red bag full of sweets "See ya guys around!"

**Akari's Pov;**

I walked down the dirt path towards the first training ground that I thought the boys would be at and if they weren't well oh well their out of luck since I refuse to go look for them at every training ground in Konoha not to mention all the other random places they could be at that's just too much.

Lucky me though they were their although I didn't get as much as a warm welcoming as I was expecting since the minute I stepped into the clearing five kuni's headed towards me, I dogged them swiftly without getting a hair out of place "Hello to you too." I said sarcastically directing my comment towards Neji and Sasuke who were the ones fighting but they ignored me in favor of continuing to punch each other senseless like it was life or death…Boys….

"Hey Akari!" Naruto yelled as I made my way over to the others who were just sitting their looking bored out of their mind.

"Hey guys I brought presents." I said lifting my red bag.

"OH my dear Akari your shining with sweet Youthfulness!" Lee gushed.

"Aren't you supposed to be having lunch with the other Kunoichi's?" Shino questioned me.

I shock my head "I decided to leave when Ino told me she needed to be spanked."

Kiba shot up from where he was laying on Akamaru "1. What type of things do you guys talk about and 2. Did you spank her?"

I rolled my eyes blushing a little "Do you want these or not?"

"Hell Yah!" Choji yelled running up to me, I fished out four nicely decorated boxes before handing him the bag not worried about them getting into a fight since they all had name tags on them.

"Hey Shika" I said walking away from the other guys and towards the dark haired one who was laying under a tree watching the clouds…...as usual.

"Ino asked you to spank her?" was sadly the first thing he said to me.

I shrugged "Her date was a pig and she's out of control." I said putting a white box that was shaped like a cloud on his lap "Happy V-Day!"

"Thanks and same here." he said smiling at me.

I really like Shikamaru we got along very well plus I refuse to leave him alone till I finally beat him at a game of Shogi "So when do you think their gonna be done."

Shikamaru looked over to where I was looking at which was Sasuke and Neji who were by the way still fighting "Troublesome they've been at it all day"

**Sasuke's Pov;**

I don't know when or how it started…...….actually I do know how it started she was the only one who wasn't a fangirl, the only one who never praised the ground I walked on or annoy the hell out of me I was always fascinated with her when we were in the academy. Then when we got put on a team together it was more than a fascination I saw her in a new light she was both a fighter and a care taker. One minute she's beating the shit out of a guy the next scowling Naruto in a loving way for not being careful.

She was my first…my first and only crush she was beautiful, strong, intelligent, loving and caring she was everything a guy could want in a girl…..I just didn't have a crush on her I think I might actually be in love with her the only problem besides my pride is that…..

"UH!" Neji slammed his fist in my chest sending me flying backwards, I tried to stand up but it was a pretty good hit making it very clear that this fight was over and who won although I wouldn't admit to losing to a Hyuga of all people.

"Hey Neji-kun let me heal you." Akari said walking towards the long haired teen making him sit on the ground opening his shirt checking for serious injury's.

I glared at Neji one of my famous Uchiha glares did she not notice me the one that was really hurt! Theirs nothing great about the Hyuga anyways so how dare he get her attention so easily!

Neji looked up at me smirking as he set his hands on her waist bring her closer to him "Thank you Akari you really didn't have to though."

"No its perfectly alright plus Valentines day so I might as well do something's for my loved ones." Akari said smiling up at him.

I glared forcing myself to stand up and walk away but didn't get too far when I heard someone calling my name, I glanced back seeing Akari standing a few feet away from me holding a bright red heart box. She was wearing a tight red long sleeved T with a low neckline, skinny jeans and knee length boots.

"Do you want me to heal you, you took a pretty bad hit back their." she said nicely in her mothering like voice.

I glared at her "No I'm fine."

"Oh…." she said sounding hurt by my tone "Well then here happy V-Day!"

I looked at the sweets offered to me wanting more than anything to take them but my pride wouldn't allow me to "I don't like sweets."

And that was the final straw as she sent me a cold glare "Why do I even bother with you Uchiha, I try to be nice but you insist on being a Jackass thinking your better than everybody else!" she shouted dropping the box heart on the floor before taking her leave.

Theirs the other reason that I couldn't be with her she hated my guts!…Ever since I came back from Orochimaru she made it a point that everyone knew she didn't trust me and even though these last couple of weeks she's been putting in an effort my attitude hasn't made her like me anymore than before.

I sighed picking up the box leaning against the tree opening the box as I took out a heart shaped Brown Sugar cookie taking a bite I instantly loved the rich flavor it was soft, chewy and the best part not sweet. I would never admit it but the time I was away I missed her cooking…...I missed her!

**Akari's Pov;**

I was currently sitting on top of the Hokage Mountain I really loved the view from up here plus it was my thinking place whenever I'm upset or something like that. Right now I was seething over that Uchiha seriously what's his problem I try to do something nice but **NOOO** he insists on acting like an ass!

Not to mention the fact that when he came back everyone welcomed him with open arms like he never abandoned his village his team, it seems like I'm the only one who remembered that or how all the guys almost got killed on his retrieval mission, Kakashi-sensei's hurt thinking it was his fault, Naruto's determination or Sakura's tears it seem like I'm the only one who remembered or even….

"You look mad." I heard a male voice and looked up to see a silver headed HOT male…uh I mean sensei.

"Its nothing." I sighed rubbing my temple sending a shy smile "How bout you, you look pretty down yourself."

"Me….." he said taking a seat next to me so close that his arm brushed mines "I didn't get a Valentines from my special someone." he said looking at me with such sad eyes…...eye I could only imagine him pouting under that mask.

I felt a little jealous that he had a special someone but knew it was non of my business and should be happy for him "So…...uhm who is this special someone?"

"I'm looking at her..."

"Oh she seems like a n-" I was prepared to say the automatic replay that had no meaning_ 'I'm looking at her'_ his answer replayed threw my mind at least ten times before I realized he was talking about me "Wait you…..uhm you mean me!"

Kakashi smirked down at me "I was awfully hurt this year when I spotted everyone with a Valentines from you and me with nothing."

My eyes went wide as I let out a gasp knowing I had forgotten something I looked threw my fanny pack (And I know what your thinking a fanny pack but it was a supper cute black one with ruffles with a lot of carrying space) pulling out a small silver box with a red heart on it.

"Happy V-Day Kashi-Sensei!" I said holding the box out towards him.

He looked at the box than me shacking his head no making me confused "I'm still hurt that you forgot about me like that but I'll forgive you if…..you feed me a chocolate."

I blushed not thinking I heard him right "You…you uhm want me to feed you?" I asked only for him to shake his head yes, I opened the box with shaky hands all of a sudden feeling nervous, it was weird the thought of feeding sensei.

I…..I took out a chocolate dumpling "You…your going to have to take of your mask sensei…." I said stuttering and blushing.

Kakashi smiled at me leaning closer "Close your eyes and no matter what don't open your eyes okay." he whispered so close to me I didn't need a mirror to know I was blushing tomato red but I nodded shutting my eyes tightly.

I heard some shuffling before Kakashi took my hand with the dumpling putting in his mouth slowly chewing it before taking another bite eating the rest I could feel his tong make a swift swipe over my fingers making me shiver and even after that I knew I could…...…should move my hands but I didn't instead I traced his lips they were thin and soft.

I knew this was wrong sooo wrong on sooo many different levels. Kakashi was my sensei though we've past the teacher-student boundaries because were friends we get along well we like a lot of the same things we both love dogs, the same type of food and have a sarcastic humor, we tease each other…...**A Lot!** I trust Kakashi-sensei and he trust me telling me things that I'm sure he's never told anyone else.

"You know I have a Valentines presents for you too." he said.

"Really What!" my eyes flew open from excitement before remembering that I was supposed to be keeping it close but it didn't matter since he had already sadly put his mask on.

"You said you'd keep your eyes closed."

"I'm sorry!" I said blushing.

"Well bye!" Kakashi said standing up.

"Hey wait what about my present!"

"Some other time." he said eye smiling at me before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

I coughed fanning my face _'Damn Kakashi-sensei you meanie!'_ I thought laying back down on the Hokage Mount pouting.**_  
_**

* * *

**A/N:**

_**Okay I know super long chapter but I hope you enjoy it! I feel like this is my comeback story since I've been having a very terrible case of writers block. **_

_**Please R&R to tell me what you this of this story so far and if I should continue.**_

:)


End file.
